


Stuffy Noses and Head Colds

by Colt_kun



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colt_kun/pseuds/Colt_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene from nothing, featuring mother-henning Teddy and grumpy Billy.</p><p>Moving older works over to this account so they're all in one place. My boyfriend gave me a prompt for BillyxTeddy since “they’re a lot like us”… probably not exactly what he was expecting. But.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffy Noses and Head Colds

Teddy was mildly concerned when Billy kept sniffling, despite the warlock’s protests that it was just a runny nose. The next day, Billy was coughing, and by mid-afternoon, his face was flushed with fever and his normally golden brown eyes were dark and foggy. Billy’s mother clucked as she felt his forehead, then declared he couldn’t go to some family friend’s wedding that weekend if he was sick. Teddy was grateful for her decision, because sometimes Billy just didn’t understand his own limits.

Then when Billy said he planned on meeting up with the other Young Avengers that afternoon, Teddy had enough.

"It’s serious! Eli said-"

"No."

"But we need to discuss-"

"No."

"Would you at least put me down?!"

Teddy obeyed that one, depositing Billy on the couch. Billy huffed as Teddy retucked the blanket from their bed around his boyfriend. “It’s just a little cold,” Billy complained, his nose bright red from tissue rubbing.

"Last time you had ‘a little cold’, it wound up as the flu, and then pneumonia." Teddy fished the remote from between the couch cushions and set it on Billy’s leg. "You’re off-duty for the weekend."

"Kill joy," Billy grumbled, but settled back into the couch and coughed into his fist. "At least sit with me."

"I will, once I go make you something to eat. What are you hungry for?"

"I’m not hungry."

Teddy sighed. “How about some soup?”

"I hate Campbell’s." Teddy knew Billy was just complaining for the sake of complaining, but somehow it was endearing all the same.

He kissed Billy’s fever-hot forehead. “There’s some leftover chicken, I’ll make it homemade.” Billy made some kind of agreeing noise, leaning into the affectionate kiss before Teddy pulled away.

Teddy could hear one of those ghost hunter shows playing as he worked. They were stupid, but amusing to watch. He and Billy would discuss the overly campy freakouts or the semi-possibility of a  _real_ haunting. After all, look at them - they were proof you should keep your mind open to possibilities.

He had just started cutting up the cold chicken into manageable pieces when Billy slipped into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “I realized I’ve never actually seen you cook,” Billy said with a sheepish smile, his voice pitched a little funny from his stuffy nose.

"I cook all the time," Teddy replied. "I’d switch off with mom-" he stopped himself short and it dawned on him that he  _hadn’t_  cooked - not since she was killed.

"Hey," Billy murmured, and when Teddy finally met his eyes he saw recognition and sympathy. Billy moved to hug Teddy from behind, effectively wrapping the blanket around both of them.

Teddy clasped his free hand over Billy’s and squeezed, standing still for a moment before returning to cutting the chicken. It was a companionable silence for a few minutes. Billy’s body pressed up against his and arms around him, like they were meant to fit together this perfectly. If it wasn’t for Billy’s fever making his body really hot and sticky, Teddy wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Then the warlock shifted to stand on his toes and Billy’s lips pressed against the back of Teddy’s neck, making Teddy slice through his thumb. Billy actually yelped for him as Teddy hissed and dropped the knife. He could see bone between spurts of blood, and-

"I’m sorry!" Billy blurted, the blanket dropping as he clasped Teddy’s hand with both of his.

"It’s okay, I’ll heal-" Teddy grunted, but Billy was already murmuring ‘I want’. Teddy loved this moment, as the blue light bled into the air around and them and pulsed white. It surged between Billy’s hands, and the pain ebbed away without the tickling feeling of his tissue regenerating. Billy’s eyes glowed their brilliant blue, and he looked up at Teddy under his dark hair.

God, he was hauntingly beautiful.

The bloodied hand and dinner were all but forgotten as Teddy pressed himself against Billy, lips locked and his hands entangled in Billy’s hair. Billy let out a weak muffled protest as the blue light faded, their kiss seared with the slight tingle of magic and taste of ozone. Billy stumbled backwards and Teddy moved with him, both of them dropping to the cool kitchen tile in a less-than graceful pile. Billy started making the desperate little sounds that drove Teddy crazy, hips jerking upwards for friction as his feet slipped to find a purchase on the tile.

Teddy was slipping his hand beneath Billy’s pajamas when he felt Billy jerk, turning his face away and coughing. “…sexy,” Teddy chuckled and pulled back, then laughed at Billy’s pathetic eye plea to continue. “Get back to the couch,” he chided gently, standing up and pulling Billy to his feet.

"But I wanna-"

Teddy kissed him to shut him up. “Couch. Or I’ll carry you again. You’re distracting.” Billy made a huff, and picked up the blanket. Teddy looked back at dinner and sighed. Skrull blood wasn’t an ingredient in chicken soup. Most of it was salvageable though.

"You do realize you’re probably going to get sick yourself now," Billy drawled as he moved to exit the kitchen.

"That’s okay, you can cook for me then," Teddy shot him a grin.

"Your funeral!"


End file.
